


got me in a trance

by timeofsorrow



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Clothed Sex, Eric plays a cameo in the beginning but otherwise he's kinda' irrelevant to the plot LOL, Hair Dyeing, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Spit As Lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-10-18 19:56:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20644796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeofsorrow/pseuds/timeofsorrow
Summary: He laughs at Changmin's new hair colour, but it's only to hide the fact that he finds it actually reallyextremelyhot.





	got me in a trance

**Author's Note:**

> So this happened because self-projection produces great ideas. lol
> 
> The title's taken from 'Me Like Yuh' by Jay Park.

Chanhee has his head lying on Changmin’s lap when Eric comes bursting into the living room with a loud, “Changmin-hyung!” He jumps onto the couch next to where Chanhee is resting, almost sitting on Chanhee’s legs, and it makes Chanhee whine.

“Hey, I’m trying to sleep here!” He exclaims, kicking his feet out at Eric.

“Sorry, Chanhee-hyung!” Eric apologizes and flops down on Chanhee to cuddle him. He grins when Chanhee groans and then looks up at Changmin who’s playing a game on his phone. “Rock-paper-scissors, Changmin-hyung,” he says.

“What?”

“Rock-paper-scissors!”

“For _what_?”

“Don’t you remember? One of us is supposed to get our hair colour changed for this upcoming comeback!”

“Oh, no…,” Changmin whispers in realization, slowly putting his phone down.

“Oh, yeah! So, rock-paper-scissors! It’s the fairest way to decide!”

Changmin slaps both of his hands onto his cheeks and whines. “I’m scared!”

“Rock-paper-scissors, hyung!” Eric whines back, shaking his hand in front of the elder man.

Reluctantly, Changmin throws his hand out. “I’m gonna’ lose,” he says.

Eric gives him a pout. “You shouldn’t say that! Of course, you’ll lose now.”

Like a self-fulfilled prophecy, Changmin loses. Chanhee wishes he could say he’s surprised, but he’s really not. Things like this happen to Changmin all the time. He can’t help but laugh though. Changmin’s life can be so unfortunate sometimes.

After Eric leaves off yelling how he doesn’t have to succumb to the stylist’s weird suggestions, Changmin sags into the couch and whines. “I just know they’re gonna’ give me some strange colour. I mean, why else specifically between the two of us,” Changmin admits lying his head on the shoulder of the couch.

Chanhee only smiles. “Well, whatever it is, I'm sure it will look great on you! Ji Changmin is capable of pulling anything off,” he replies.

And it’s _sincere_. He really means it. Changmin has pulled off so many things in the past couple of years that he didn’t think anyone could rock. Changmin did it though, and he looked amazing in Chanhee's most humble opinion.

Although, he doesn’t know if that’s because Changmin is just a natural or because of his undying crush on Changmin. Changmin is attractive—no one can deny that. But Chanhee is kind of whipped for the man in ways that aren’t the norm. He’s hoping finding every colour on the rainbow Changmin changes his hair to isn’t another to add to the list.

But then again, he’s always had a thing for different hair colours. It’s why he was so free to let the stylists do whatever they wanted to his own hair. He likes the different colours and how they can express his personality in different ways.

His favourite has been pink and it’s been like a trademark for him. He really loves it. And he’s loved all the other hair colours his members have had too. Like Hyunjoon with his silver hair or Kevin with his red hair.

If he really liked his own hair, he really shouldn’t be surprised about liking someone else’s. It’s only a huge deal with Changmin because, well. It’s _Changmin_. And he _likes Changmin_.

So is he attracted to Changmin or the hair?

_Or both_?

He doesn’t know yet.

  
  


* * *

  
  


A few days later, when Chanhee is searching out for Changmin, because Changmin is like his personal bed or something, he can’t find him. He looks throughout the entire dorm before giving up and asking one of the members around.

“Where’s Changmin-ah at?” He asks Kevin while they're in the kitchen preparing lunch.

“Oh, he went to the hair salon with Jacob-hyung, Sunwoo, and Eric earlier,” Kevin responds and passes him a bag of chips.

From then, Chanhee should have known what to expect later that day. But he played himself by not paying too much attention to what Kevin said. Now he’s kind of paying the price for that as Changmin enters the dorm.

Changmin stands in front of him with a blank expression, obviously expecting and waiting for Chanhee to have a reaction as they spoke about it together previously.

Chanhee stares at Changmin for a maximum of ten seconds before bursting into laughter and he manages to get sent deeper into laughter when Changmin lets out a whiny sound of embarrassment. "You—you're a fucking carrot, oh my God!" He gasps out in between breaths of laughter.

At that, Changmin gasps. “You little—”

He storms across the room and jumps onto the couch, tackling Chanhee onto his back. He then begins tickling Chanhee’s sides, making Chanhee laugh even more than he already was.

“Ah! Ah! Changmin-ah, please! Stop!” He yells in between giggles.

“Say you’re sorry!” Changmin shouts back.

“Sorry for what?!”

“For calling me a carrot!”

“But you are!” Chanhee exclaims.

Changmin begins tickling him again and Chanhee screams in response.

“Okay! Okay!" He shouts, trying to come to peace with Changmin so that he lets Chanhee go. " I—I’m sorry! I’m sorry for calling you a carrot!”

At that, Changmin finally ceases tickling him, but he stays perched on Chanhee’s legs. He has a victorious grin on his face that makes Chanhee want to push him onto the floor.

Chanhee’s chest heaves up and down as he tries to catch his breath and he wipes the tears away from his eyes. “Fucking tickle monster,” he breathes out and Changmin laughs.

“Do I really look that bad though?” Changmin asks after he finishes giggling.

“Wha—no!” Chanhee denies. He really takes a closer look at Changmin now that he’s right there in front of his face.

The hair colour isn’t actually all that orange. Not like an actual orange or even a carrot. It’s lighter than that, almost mirroring some kind of sherbet yoghurt instead—maybe leaning more toward pastel than neon. The point is: he looks good. Great. Gorgeous.

It’s not a surprise to him after all. Changmin just looks fantastic in anything. He’s capable of that. He’s pretty versatile and that’s something Chanhee has kind of envied. He feels he wouldn't be able to pull this off like Changmin is.

“You look great, Changmin. I think it really suits you!" He replies honestly. "It gives you that charming, boyfriend-material look our fans always say you pull off well without even trying.”

Changmin smiles shyly. “You think so?”

“I know so.”

“So, is it like...am I cute?”

“Yes.”

“What about hot?”

“Hell yes.”

“Sexy…?”

“You’re all of the above, Changmin!”

Changmin smiles huge, dimples appearing. “Thank you.”

And the more Chanhee stares at Changmin, the more he realizes it. Changmin is cute. He is so hot. He’s so fucking sexy. And suddenly his body feels hot. Like it’s burning up a hundred degrees or he’s stepping into a pit of fire.

Wow, what the fuck. He needs out. Right now.

Chanhee laughs awkwardly and nods. “Y-Yeah, you’re welcome,” he stutters and shifts slightly. “I—uh. Need. Bathroom. Can you…?”

“Oh! Yeah, sorry,” Changmin says and slides off his legs.

Chanhee gets off the couch to basically run to the bathroom. But before he does, he stops by the hallway entrance and takes one more glance at Changmin.

“I really mean it though, Changmin-ah. You look amazing, okay?” He says, wanting Changmin to know he meant his words. When he gets a grin in return, he nods his head and then skedaddles the fuck out of there to take care of his private problem.

  
  


* * *

  
  


So Chanhee’s realized one thing. Or rather has come to a final conclusion. He thinks, anyway.

But yes. It’s the hair. He has an attraction to the hair colour. And it’s prominent by how he feels himself getting turned on every time he sees Changmin.

Yes, he does like Changmin, but he wasn’t having a hard-on every time he saw Changmin before this new hair colour. He’s deeming himself a kinky mother fucker. He doesn’t know how he ended up like this.

Changmin is ruining Chanhee’s life and he doesn’t even know it. So what does Chanhee do?

Avoid him.

It’s easy seeing as they have packed schedules for filming and photoshoots. He doesn’t have to be directly around Changmin or interact with him too much. Even during recording, he manages to stray away from being close to Changmin or even being alone with him. The only time it gets difficult is during dance practice and when they're at home.

Dance practice requires all members present. Changmin and Juyeon are helpers for learning the dances as they happen to be able to memorize the choreography pretty quickly.

Chenhee is used to having the both of them help him, but ever since Changmin’s new hair change, he’s felt the need to stick to Juyeon more rather than the both of them. He tries all sorts of ways to avoid Changmin in the small room, but it’s hard to do it without someone catching on.

Being in the dormitory requires much more energy and effort. He has to go out of his way to make sure he doesn’t bump into Changmin. Or at least talk to him for too long. Doesn’t search him out anymore like he used to. Doesn’t cling to him, whine to him, tease him. Barely even makes eye contact with him. Even the mere thought of him sends Chanhee into a spiral. Needles to say, but he's fucking _whipped_.

And yeah. No one has to tell him. He knows that this is a stupid and terrible idea. But he has no other options or ideas on what to do. It would only be a matter of time before someone caught on if he didn’t do something—or worse, _Changmin caught on_.

That thought makes him shiver in embarrassment. He’d rather it be one of the other members that caught onto his crush—_kink_?—with Changmin than Changmin himself.

To his dismay, Changmin catches on and catches on _quickly_. It’s barely been even over a week before Changmin is cornering Chanhee in some empty room nearby in the company building. He basically drags Chanhee along until they reach the room and Chanhee’s heart is beating out of his chest. He doesn’t know what Changmin knows or doesn’t know. Or even if Changmin is seeking him out privately for the reason that Chanhee thinks he is.

When Changmin opens the door, he hastily pushes Chanhee inside, walks in after him, and closes the door behind him. He then pointedly looks at Chanhee with furrowed brows and a deep frown on his lips.

Chanhee can’t look at him. Fears for what would happen if he did.

It doesn't bother Changmin at all though. “I’m getting straight to the point. Why are you avoiding me? Did I do something?" He asks. "Because if I did, please tell me and let me apologize properly.”

Chanhee groans at that and squats down to throw his burning face into the palms of his hands.

“That...doesn’t help much,” Changmin says.

Maybe it's time to come clean, is what Chanhee momentarily thinks. But what comes out if Chanhee's mouth is, “It’s not you! It’s me!”

Changmin laughs. _Laughs_. The audacity! “Care to explain then?”

“I’m going to be one-hundred percent honest with you: I do fucking not,” Chanhee responds from behind his hands. He then hears Changmin walk over to him and sit in front of him. Oh, God, how he really does not want to talk about this.

“...You said it’s not me, but you’re only avoiding me, so…,” Changmin starts slowly, “it’s obviously something about me that’s bothering you.”

There’s a pause of silence as Changmin waits for Chanhee to say something—_anything_—but Chanhee is not going to speak. He refuses to. Changmin is not going to get a single peep from him.

When Changmin realizes that, he sighs. “I’m not gonna’ get mad at you, Chanhee, if that’s what you think. Whatever it is, I just wanna’ fix it. I’ve been feeling like shit wondering if i did something to make you uncomfortable,” he explains.

At that, Chanhee’s head shoots up. “No! No! No!” He exclaims. “I swear it’s nothing like that! I just—” He cuts himself off with a whiny noise and lets his face fall in his hands again. “It’s embarrassing…,” he mumbles.

Changmin tilts his head to the side in confusion. “Embarrasing? What do you mean?”

Inside of Chanhee’s rib cage, his heart is beating _fast_. This is a situation he knows he cannot escape without not telling the truth. Any lie wouldn’t he able to be kept up with. He knows that much and it makes him feel dizzy having to come to the conclusion that he has to come clean to Changmin.

He sighs shakily and shifts his position so that he’s sitting on his ass rather than squatting still. He doesn't make eye contact with Changmin, his face still a bright red in the dimly lit meeting room. He entangles his own fingers together and nervously plays with them.

“I—um. I-it...it’s...y-your hair,” he quietly confesses. “I don’t hate you...just your hair…,” he trailed off, not knowing exactly how to phrase what it is he wants to say without sounding like a freak.

“You hate my _hair_?” Changmin asks incredulously and Chanhee can hear the disbelief in Changmin’s voice.

Chanhee groans and pulls his own hair. “No! God, no! That’s not what I said!” He exclaims frustratedly. At that moment, he gets fed up. Everything just spills out before he can stop himself.

“It’s the complete opposite!” He continues. “I _love_ your hair and that’s the fucking problem! I have a crush on you, so I’m fucking _attracted to you and your dumb fucking hair, okay_!?”

And with that, silence ensues. It feels like a million years have passed by to Chanhee, but it’s only fifty seconds.

Then finally Changmin lets out a petite, “Oh.”

Chanhee whispers, “Yeah,” curling up on himself, “_oh_.”

His heartbeat is loud in his own ears. He can’t believe he just confessed like that. Oh, Lord, how he’s going to be chewed up and spit out like a toy. He’s waiting for it. But instead, a while later, he hears a soft giggle from Changmin. At that moment, he hesitantly looks up with his red cheeks and finds Changmin staring at him with his infamous dimpled smile.

Changmin reaches out and pokes Chanhee on his forehead that also pushes him back a bit with the force of it. “You’re an idiot,” he states bluntly, but it comes out fondly.

“Wh-what?” Chanhee blinks his eyes, confused as to what Changmin means.

“I like you too,” he admits, no shame whatsoever. Just that grin on his face. “And I thought you knew but didn’t like me back, so you kept pretending as if you didn't know. That’s why this whole—” He gestures his hands around wildly, “—avoidation thing-y confused me. I thought—well. I dunno'. I dunno’ what I thought, to be honest. I was just very confused,” he explains.

Out of pure shock Chanhee just stares at him. He’s in disbelief. Changmin had a crush on him too? This whole time and Chanhee didn’t realize? And Changmin thought he knew that Changmin had a crush on him? What the everliving _fuck_?

“I didn’t—no! I didn’t know, oh my God… Fuck, oh my God…,” he responds, eyes blinking rapidly as he tries to take in the information.

Changmin giggles again. “Well, you know now!”

Chanhee lets out a noise of embarrassment and covers his face. “Oh, I’m such a loser,” he says aloud, it slightly muffled by his hands. But then his hands are pulled away from his face and he’s being manhandled onto Changmin’s lap.

“You’re _my_ loser then,” he replies, sliding his arms around Chanhee’s waist and pulling him until their faces meet from the tip of the nose to the tip of the nose.

Chanhee scoffs, face still pink, and slaps Changmin on his shoulder. “Why are you trying to be cheesy!? Stop!” He exclaims.

“I thought it fit the moment,” he laughs out and stares directly into Chanhee’s eyes.

“Well, it doesn’t! So shut up.”

“I can’t believe you started avoiding me because you think I’m hot.”

“I did not say that.”

“Okay, because you think my hair is sexy.”

“I didn’t say that either!”

“But they’re both true.”

“Shut up—_mmph_!”

Changmin kisses Chanhee, effectively shutting him up instead. And Chanhee can’t say that he really minds. He’s wanted to do this for so long. He’ll take it any way he can get it.

Their kiss does not start out sweet and slow. It’s heated and full of eagerness. Chanhee attacks Changmin’s lips like it’s the last time he’ll ever get to kiss him and Changmin responds back the same. It’s loud, sloppy, and soon enough is all tongue.

Chanhee’s dainty hands find their way under the sides of Changmin’s jaw as Changmin’s hands rest under Chanhee’s ass. It’s not long before they’re grinding against each other too. Breathing heavily and chasing after those small sensations of pleasure that are building up as time passes.

In a few minutes, Chanhee decides he’s had enough of eating Changmin’s mouth and wants his own mouth on other places of Changmin. He pulls away, biting down on Changmin's bottom lip as he does. Then he lets go of it, licks over it, and pecks Changmin on the corner of his mouth.

Chanhee slides off of Changmin and onto the floor in front of him. Then he pushes Changmin back until he’s lying on the floor and spreads Changmin’s legs open. He fits himself in the space and immediately begins messing with the belt of Changmin’s jeans.

As soon as it comes undone, he unbuttons the jeans and pulls the zipper down. Then he hooks his fingers under the hem and pulls the jeans down along with Changmin’s underwear.

“A-Aren’t we going a bit too fast—”

“Absolutely not,” Chanhee interrupts him. “I’ve wanted your dick in my mouth since I first saw you. Now shut up and let me suck your dick.” He may be blushing still but he means every single word he says.

Changmin laughs breathlessly and raises his hips to let Chanhee finish sliding his clothes down enough to get his cock in view.

Once Changmin’s half-hard springs free, curving against the fabric of his shirt, Chanhee lifts Changmin’s shirt out of the way and takes a hold of Changmin’s cock. His movements are quick. Not because he wants to get it over with but because he’s desperate as fuck to both taste Changmin and get Changmin inside his ass.

Without further ado, he leans down, sticking his tongue out, and guides Changmin's cock into his mouth. Goes slowly, gradually fitting more of Changmin's cock in his mouth until he can't take anymore without gagging. Using the hand gripping Changmin, he simultaneously jerks Changmin off and begins bobbing his head down on Changmin.

He hears Changmin's breathing start to pick up heavier and that's what spurs him to go harder. He ceases with the movement of his hand and goes down further on Changmin's cock. When he feels the tip of Changmin hit his throat, he stops and hollows his cheeks. Then he starts to come back up, sucking Changmin in as he does.

Consistent pacing starts as Changmin continues to repeat that action. He does it for a few minutes, speeding up how quickly he goes up and down on Changmin after every half a second. Changmin's hand finds its way into Chanhee's hair at some point, and Chanhee lets Changmin guide him back and forth on his dick then.

In a few moments, Chanhee takes control again. He gradually pulls back until only the head of Changmin's cock is in his mouth and suckles on it. Twirls his tongue around the lining of Changmin's glans and then sticks his tongue right in the slit. It causes Changmin to gasp and make his hips stutter. Chanhee bites back a smile and continues his actions, loving the way Changmin reacts so freely and unconstricted to it.

For extra pleasure, he brings up his free hand and utilizes it to fondle with Changmin's balls. He looks directly into Changmin's eyes as he cups them with his hand. Then he gives light squeezes and pulls, rolling his fingers around them too. His sight never leaves Changmin's face, wanting to see all the reactions he can elicit from him.

Changmin throws his head back with a hiss and bites back another moan. “_A-Ah_...Ch-Chanhee...I’m gonna’ c-cum…,” he stutters out, hands clenching and unclenching at his sides.

Chanhee hums around his cock, making Changmin shiver and he feels it. Then he comes off of Changmin with a gasp and grabs Changmin’s cock above his balls tightening a grip around him. Changmin gasps at that as Chanhee looks up at him from under his eyelashes.

“Wh-why did you stop?” He asks, his expression looking utterly devastated and voice on its higher end.

It’s cute to Chanhee how wrecked Changmin looks and all he was doing was sucking his dick. But what’s driving Chanhee crazy is, of course, Changmin’s hair. He feels on some sort of feral level where he just wants Changmin to take him and fuck him into next week. He finds Changmin that fucking hot.

“You can’t cum yet,” he says, sitting up and climbing over Changmin’s legs to revisit his spot on Changmin’s lap. He lets go of Changmin’s cock to take Changmin’s face into his hands again and bring their lips together rather harshly. The rough kiss causes their teeth to knock against each other, but Chanhee doesn’t really care and it makes Changmin let out a small, strangled sounding groan.

Chanhee removes his hands from Changmin’s face and searches for Changmin’s hands. Once he finds them, he guides them to his ass. When Changmin begins squeezing his cheeks, he ushes back into the touches and whispers against Changmin’s lips, “W-Want you to finger me open so you can fuck me.”

At that, Changmin stops kneading Chanhee’s ass. “Wh-What? Right now!? And I mean—l-lube? We don’t have—”

Chanhee shakes his head, waving him off. “Don’t need it. Just use spit,” he hurriedly says and starts to scoot off Changmin’s lap. When he’s off, he turns around, shoving his shorts and underwear down until they pool around his knees. Then he gets on his hands and knees, wiggling his ass in front of Changmin, hoping he gets the point.

“Are you sure, Chanhee?” He asks as he gets onto his knees and runs one hand over one of Chanhee’s ass cheeks. “Because we can just wait until—”

“_Yes_, Changmin,” Chanhee whines, pushing himself back against Changmin’s hand. “Please, I need you now. I-I can’t wait. I’m so horny right now, oh my god. Please. Please. _Please_,” he begs.

“Wow. God. _Okay_. Okay,” Changmin breathes out, completely thrown off by how eager Chanhee is for him. Using his free hand, he gathers saliva in his mouth and spits it onto his hand to coat his fingers. Then he gathers saliva in his mouth again and leans forward over Chanhee’s ass. He purses his lips and lets the saliva drip down in between the crack of Chanhee’s ass.

Chanhee feels it and it causes him to shiver and emit a small whine. “Come on, Changmin…”

With that, Changmin circles the rim of Chanhee with his index finger and then pushes in. To his surprise, Chanhee isn’t tight but rather loose. Loose enough for him to push his finger all the way in and out with no problem. “I expected you to be tighter than this,” he mulls aloud.

“_Hah_...I-I—_fuck_! I f-fingered myself this m-morning actually,” Chanhee admits and lets out another soft moan.

Changmin lets out a brief, disbelieving laugh. “_Of course you did_,” he says to himself and spits again onto where his finger is in between Chanhee’s ass. He pushes his pointer finger in a few more times before carefully adding his middle finger alongside. He spits onto his fingers once more and begins slowly thrusting his two fingers inside Chanhee while spreading them apart more and more with every drive in.

Chanhee’s hips are slightly shaking as he breathes heavily. Having Changmin’s fingers inside him is so much better than he thought it would be. He can’t help how he keeps pushing back. He wants more—wants to feel more. “_Ah_...Changmin, last one. Come on,” he breathes out, trying to hurry Changmin along.

At Chanhee’s request, a third finger is inserted with Changmin’s two fingers. The action makes Chanhee moan out loudly and Changmin ends up having to shush him because he’s being too noisy. But Chanhee’s already in a state where he does not give two fucks and just wants Changmin’s dick up his ass already, so it’s difficult for Changmin to make him quiet down.

Because of that, Changmin tries not to take too long with this third finger, spreading him open and purposely avoiding Chanhee’s prostate. Although, he doesn’t see the point since once he’s inside Chanhee, Chanhee will be even louder.

When Chanhee mewls out that he’s more than ready for Changmin now, Changmin removes his fingers, ignoring the small whine Chanhee gives out for left feeling empty. He tries to gather up as much saliva as he can before spitting onto his hand and lathering his cock with it. Eventually, he just spits directly onto his cock instead and spreads it around like that.

As soon as he deems himself slick enough to enter Chanhee, he guides the head of his cock to Chanhee’s entrance with his other hand resting at the base of Chanhee’s spine. He traces over Chanhee’s rim in a circular motion, spreading some of his precum on Chanhee, and then asks, “Ready?”

Chanhee nods and then feels Changmin pushing past the first ring of his muscle a moment later. The moan he lets out is super loud and if anyone were passing by, they would have been totally able to hear it.

Changmin reaches out, draping himself over Chanhee’s body, and slaps a hand over Chanhee’s mouth. “God, Chanhee, are you _trying_ to get us caught?” He asks incredulously as he keeps pushing into Chanhee. “Can you at least _try_ to keep quiet?”

Chanhee nods his head yes while barely registering Changmin's request, fingers clenching around nothing. He can’t keep from trembling as Changmin enters him. It just feels so good and it’s everything he’s wanted after pining for Changmin for so long. And it doesn’t help that he can’t picture Changmin’s face without the fucking orange hair. That’s exactly what’s making him all the more feral.

When Changmin has fully entered Chanhee, Chanhee doesn't let him rest a single moment, urging him to move immediately. The first thrust in makes him gasp and choke out a small moan. “O-Oh, God. _Yes_. Please, keep-keep going. _Please_,” he breathes out.

Before he knows it, Changmin is fucking into him at a fairly steady pace. Has his hands on the inside of Chanhee’s thighs, holding him in place as he fucks him. He’s supposed to be trying to keep his noise level down, but he really can’t. Not with the way Changmin does him so well and fills him up so nicely.

He asks for Changmin to speed up after some time, drive into him deeper, fuck him faster. It has the sounds of their skin connecting bouncing off the walls of the large and rather empty room, save for the table in the middle of the room and the chairs surrounding it.

Trying to meet Chanhee’s quota, Changmin lifts him up from the waist and drapes him back across his chest. Like this, Chanhee’s entire front view is exposed and his neck is bearing. Changmin holds him with one hand on Chanhee’s hip and the other around his neck—not choking him but holding him up.

One of Chanhee’s hands come up to hold onto his forearm as Chanhee’s other hand digs its nails into the back of Changmin’s thigh as he thrusts, so he loosens his grip around Chanhee a bit more.

Chanhee doesn’t know how long he lets Changmin fuck him from behind before he’s realizing he wants to see Changmin’s face. So he tells Changmin to pull out and he turns over so that he’s facing Changmin.

Then he lifts his legs up, holding his hands against the back of his calves so that he’s spread open easy for Changmin. It makes him feel vulnerable, but it in a good way. Especially since it’s Changmin who’s seeing him this way and is the only one who can.

Without another word, Changmin slips back into Chanhee and easily returns to his rhythm. He’s close to climax, if his small grunts and heavy breathing is anything to go by. But Chanhee is so much louder with his high-pitched whines and flutter of swears. Changmin doesn't know how someone can be so careless like this.

As he fucks into Chanhee, he leans down and places one of his hands over Chanhee’s mouth again, attempting to hush him. “G-God, you’re so fucking _loud_, Chanhee!” He shouts in a whisper as Chanhee wraps both of his hands around Changmin’s forearm.

The action does not make Chanhee any less loud. It actually turns him on more, spurs him to be even louder. There are tears in his eyes from the overwhelming sensation of Changmin repeatedly slamming into his prostate.

His cock stays untouched, leaking over his stomach as it bounces around with every thrust from Changmin. And then there’s Changmin looking down at him with his eyes clouded over with lust and the _fucking orange hair_.

Chanhee doesn’t last any longer after that. His eyes shut tight, his breathing goes erratic, his back arches, his stomach tightens, his hands slip from around Changmin’s arm to scramble around on the ground beneath him for some purchase.

He tenses and his upper body shakes with the force of how hard he cums untouched all across his shirt. His moans aren’t quiet either, seeming to be the most loudest he is even with Changmin covering his mouth.

With the way Chanhee tenses, Changmin can feel it around his dick. Chanhee squeezes around Changmin’s cock pretty harshly that Changmin can’t even move anymore. He’s only able to quickly slide out of Chanhee and add to the mess on Chanhee’s chest as soon as Chanhee finishes ejaculating.

The both of them breathe heavily as Chanhee goes limp and Changmin removes his hand from Chanhee’s mouth to sit back on the haunches of his legs. It takes a moment for the two of them to catch their breaths and Chanhee comes to a bit later than Changmin does.

As soon as Changmin can speak properly, he reaches out and slaps Chanhee near his knee cap. “God, you’re fucking crazy! You know that!?” He exclaims.

Chanhee covers his face and whines out, “And you’re fucking hot! What do you want me to do!?”

“Oh, so _now_ you admit it?”

“Shut the fuck _up_, Changmin. I swear to _God_.”

**Author's Note:**

> If ya' wanna' talk pairings and possible prompts for me to write, hit me up on [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/timeofsxrrow) or follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/timeofsxrrow) to DM me/tweet me! I post blurbs, headcanons, ideas, future WIPs, and other nsfw related goodies too! (I'm bit of an RT bot though.) I have a [separate Twitter account](https://twitter.com/yeosangharem) for fanart/complete nsfw, so if you're interested in that, feel free to follow me there as well! I also have it listed on my [profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeofsorrow/profile) of what groups I can/will write for! :)


End file.
